The story of john and monica
by MonicaJohnDoggett
Summary: What happens when john leaves monica at home while he goes on a business trip. Tragedy strikes what is monica to do without john there to protect her.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: The story of our life**

Author: Monicajohndoggett

Reviews welcome good or bad

Disclaimer: Do you seriously think that I own them come on If I owned them do you think the show really would've ended.

John Doggett's parents home

May 21, 2005

11:21 pm

The Doggett living room was lit in semi darkness. All that was lit was the fire place embers glowing red. Then all of a sudden the phone rang Monica got up to answer it when she came back to the living room her face was gleaming.

Why do you look so excited Monica?

My wedding dress is almost finished they just lost the measurements for around my waist so can you take me up to the bridal shop tomorrow? Seeing as how john is paranoid I'm going to go into labor at any minute!

"Sure I can take you to the bridal shop tomorrow, no problem!"

"Thanks Mary"

"Your welcome honey"

Monica decided to go to bed early that night seeing as she was extremely tired and just wanted to hear the sweet sound of John's voice that was ever so soothing to her ears. She still couldn't believe that she and john were going to get married, but this time in the open. She was thinking about how john had proposed to her in the middle of a stake out for a serial killer and how she had accepted right away. They got married less than a month later but just had a low key wedding there was no reception or honeymoon and no family was invited for the fact that something might slip out and the F.B.I. would see to it that they both lost their jobs. Some how Monica didn't think that that would happen but john was paranoid. When Monica found out she was pregnant she was thrilled, john and her had talked about starting a family for a long time but never did. The second john found out he was so happy and thrilled. About an hour later he had a worried and a panic stricken face, he had to tell skinner that Monica was pregnant but he didn't know how.

Monica ended up telling skinner she had to resign from the F.B.I. skinner be so stubborn refused for her to quit her job over something like this. But Monica insisted that she quit. Skinner finally gave in but said she was welcome to come back any day the door would always be open for her. She decided she would resign in a month. When that day finally came she went to skinner to turn in her gun and badge. She arrived at skinners office and he said come in even before she sat down. She went into his office not sure she really wanted to do this anymore. When Monica put her gun on skinners desk and pushed it forward he pushed it right back at her and said "agent Reyes keep your gun and badge just in case we ever need you or you need to protect yourself."

Her trip down memory lane was cut short by ringing of a telephone "hello Doggett residence Monica speaking" "hi Monica it's mulder " oh hi how are you and Dana doing" we're doing fine listen I was wondering if you have heard from agent Doggett lately" no why can't you get a hold of him" "no nobody can so I was wondering if you could try his privet line that he had put in just for you" "yeah sure I'll call you right back bye" "bye"

Monica was now worried that something had happened to john nobody could reach him. It was unlike john to not call Mulder and check in with him. Especially seeing as he was out of town and was going to be gone for at least one month or more he had only been gone a week and Monica already missed him.

First Monica tried calling the hotel that he was staying in no answer. Monica was getting really nervous when he did not pick up his cell phone either. It was bothering her even more that the man that she loved was no where to be found. She called the privet line that the gunman had hooked up for her when they found out she was pregnant. It is a line that was never disconnected it was like a 2 way radio just always on she turned hers on and yelled for john no answer. So she was by now in tears when she called his cell phone he picked up finally after six rings.

"Hello" he said groggily into the phone.

"JOHN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU"

"Monica, is everything all right"

"No john I was worried sick I thought something horrible happened to you"

Monica now was in tears she was already emotionally distraught with john gone, it made it even harder for her to not to cry when he wasn't around.

"John I was so scared something happened to you I thought I was going to die!

"Oh Monica don't do that I need you to be healthy for our babies"

"I miss you so much john you have no idea I want you to come home"

"Monica you know that I can't, I have to finish this case and ten I will be home. I know I miss you like crazy to"

But john I……..

Monica ran to the bathroom to throw up what she had managed to get down that day, her sickness was normal before john left, but ever since he left she was getting sicker and sicker each day. She waned the protection he always gave her she needed that protection.

"MONICA…..MONICA……MON are you okay answer me" john was frantically calling out her name he had a horrible feeling that she was hurt.

She had forgotten about him being on the phone when she got back to it all she could hear was a dial tone. Back in Washington John had hung up the phone and to dial 911 he wondered for a minute if he was being over protective but he was worried he just wanted to make sure she was okay. John found it kind of difficult to tell the ambulance drivers where he lived seeing as he was like five hours away from home.

When Monica kept getting the busy tone for john she gave up and went to bed. She finally fell asleep at around 1:00 am. When she heard something outside she jumped up scared to death she was getting a bad vibe. This can not be good she thought out loud. She was so scared she ran and retrieved her gun in the bottom of her dresser. Damn it john why did you insist on putting it in there you just had to tell me "don't use it Monica the fumes could hurt you or the twins". Just then a man in a ski mask came in and stabbed her four times missing her pregnant stomach only by inches. John called the house there was no answer he called again and instantly got the answering machine. Monica was screaming out in pain for john to come to her but he didn't hear a word of it. Then john realized he shut off the special line that the gunman had set up for Monica and him. John promised Monica he would not shut it off but he broke the promise. The second he turned the line on he herd her agonizing scream for help.

TBC……………..

I LIVE FOR REVIEWS gimme reviews i write faster


	2. The story of our life

John Doggett's parents home

May 21, 2005

11:21 pm

The Doggett living room was lit in semi darkness. All that was lit was the fire place embers glowing red. Then all of a sudden the phone rang Monica got up to answer it when she came back to the living room her face was gleaming.

Why do you look so excited Monica?

My wedding dress is almost finished they just lost the measurements for around my waist so can you take me up to the bridal shop tomorrow? Seeing as how john is paranoid I'm going to go into labor at any minute!

"Sure I can take you to the bridal shop tomorrow, no problem!"

"Thanks Mary"

"Your welcome honey"

Monica decided to go to bed early that night seeing as she was extremely tired and just wanted to hear the sweet sound of John's voice that was ever so soothing to her ears. She still couldn't believe that she and john were going to get married, but this time in the open. She was thinking about how john had proposed to her in the middle of a stake out for a serial killer and how she had accepted right away. They got married less than a month later but just had a low key wedding there was no reception or honeymoon and no family was invited for the fact that something might slip out and the F.B.I. would see to it that they both lost their jobs. Some how Monica didn't think that that would happen but john was paranoid. When Monica found out she was pregnant she was thrilled, john and her had talked about starting a family for a long time but never did. The second john found out he was so happy and thrilled. About an hour later he had a worried and a panic stricken face, he had to tell skinner that Monica was pregnant but he didn't know how.

Monica ended up telling skinner she had to resign from the F.B.I. skinner be so stubborn refused for her to quit her job over something like this. But Monica insisted that she quit. Skinner finally gave in but said she was welcome to come back any day the door would always be open for her. She decided she would resign in a month. When that day finally came she went to skinner to turn in her gun and badge. She arrived at skinners office and he said come in even before she sat down. She went into his office not sure she really wanted to do this anymore. When Monica put her gun on skinners desk and pushed it forward he pushed it right back at her and said "agent Reyes keep your gun and badge just in case we ever need you or you need to protect yourself."

Her trip down memory lane was cut short by ringing of a telephone "hello Doggett residence Monica speaking" "hi Monica it's mulder " oh hi how are you and Dana doing" we're doing fine listen I was wondering if you have heard from agent Doggett lately" no why can't you get a hold of him" "no nobody can so I was wondering if you could try his privet line that he had put in just for you" "yeah sure I'll call you right back bye" "bye"

Monica was now worried that something had happened to john nobody could reach him. It was unlike john to not call Mulder and check in with him. Especially seeing as he was out of town and was going to be gone for at least one month or more he had only been gone a week and Monica already missed him.

First Monica tried calling the hotel that he was staying in no answer. Monica was getting really nervous when he did not pick up his cell phone either. It was bothering her even more that the man that she loved was no where to be found. She called the privet line that the gunman had hooked up for her when they found out she was pregnant. It is a line that was never disconnected it was like a 2 way radio just always on she turned hers on and yelled for john no answer. So she was by now in tears when she called his cell phone he picked up finally after six rings.

"Hello" he said groggily into the phone.

"JOHN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU"

"Monica, is everything all right"

"No john I was worried sick I thought something horrible happened to you"

Monica now was in tears she was already emotionally distraught with john gone, it made it even harder for her to not to cry when he wasn't around.

"John I was so scared something happened to you I thought I was going to die!

"Oh Monica don't do that I need you to be healthy for our babies"

"I miss you so much john you have no idea I want you to come home"

"Monica you know that I can't, I have to finish this case and ten I will be home. I know I miss you like crazy to"

But john I……..

Monica ran to the bathroom to throw up what she had managed to get down that day, her sickness was normal before john left, but ever since he left she was getting sicker and sicker each day. She waned the protection he always gave her she needed that protection.

"MONICA…..MONICA……MON are you okay answer me" john was frantically calling out her name he had a horrible feeling that she was hurt.

She had forgotten about him being on the phone when she got back to it all she could hear was a dial tone. Back in Washington John had hung up the phone and to dial 911 he wondered for a minute if he was being over protective but he was worried he just wanted to make sure she was okay. John found it kind of difficult to tell the ambulance drivers where he lived seeing as he was like five hours away from home.

When Monica kept getting the busy tone for john she gave up and went to bed. She finally fell asleep at around 1:00 am. When she heard something outside she jumped up scared to death she was getting a bad vibe. This can not be good she thought out loud. She was so scared she ran and retrieved her gun in the bottom of her dresser. Damn it john why did you insist on putting it in there you just had to tell me "don't use it Monica the fumes could hurt you or the twins". Just then a man in a ski mask came in and stabbed her four times missing her pregnant stomach only by inches. John called the house there was no answer he called again and instantly got the answering machine. Monica was screaming out in pain for john to come to her but he didn't hear a word of it. Then john realized he shut off the special line that the gunman had set up for Monica and him. John promised Monica he would not shut it off but he broke the promise. The second he turned the line on he herd her agonizing scream for help.

TBC……………..


End file.
